Hummel v Anderson: The Transfer Debate
by Susala
Summary: Smutty One Shot. What if Kurt is not as moral or compassionate as Blaine wants to believe? Kurt employs a variety of arguments in his attempts to convince Blaine to transfer to McKinley so they can join New Directions and go to Nationals.


**A/N I do not own Glee or any of the characters that appear on the show. However sometimes they tell me things that Ryan, et al. won't let them do on the show. And that is what I write about.**

**This is Top!Kurt in fine form. I wrote the dialogue first, them packed it all in SMUT. It was a lot of fun. Enjoy!**

Blaine pushed Kurt against the closed bedroom door and licked a torturously slow path from under his jaw to the soft warm spot just behind his earlobe, all the time feeling Kurt's breath in his ear. The coolness of the breath gave him the shivers, but what had Kurt actually said? Blaine did not know until his brain played back the words a few seconds later. He pulled his mouth from Kurt's delicious neck in astonishment.

"What do you mean we are both transferring to McKinley?"

When Blaine arrived that evening for dinner, Kurt said they should talk. So they both politely excused themselves after Carole served the dessert and coffee. But wasn't that just code for _I want to be alone with you?_

Kurt knew he had to be upfront about this part. "Blaine, you know how much we wanted to go to Nationals this year. How can we do it if we are not in the competition?"

Kurt's blue green eyes searched Blaine's golden brown ones but he didn't give his boyfriend time to respond. Kurt had barely touched the devil's food cake Carole had so beautifully prepared. He would forego any confection whipped up in the kitchen for Blaine's lips. With his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's shoulders he quickly switched places and used his body to push the shorter boy against the door. He claimed Blaine's mouth with his own, pushing all of his fingers into the dark, soft curls, resting his thumbs on either side of Blaine's face. Blaine tasted like chocolate and coffee…and cinnamon, yes, cinnamon.

Blaine was distracted, but not that distracted.

He managed to break away from the kiss and went for the obvious: "Do you think that is even slightly dishonest?"

Kurt was really enjoying Blaine's chocolate and coffee and cinnamon flavored mouth. And, yes, needing to talk was code for wanting to get his boyfriend alone. And sometimes it also meant that they needed to have a private talk. He tried to keep the annoyance he felt out of his voice.

"Of course it is dishonest. But there are other reasons to transfer as well." He pressed his forehead to Blaine's and secretly enjoyed Blaine's awesome breath. "For one I feel guilty as hell about the money it costs to go to Dalton. Carole and my dad gave up their honeymoon so I could escape to Dalton."

Kurt's voice turned into honey. "Would you want to give up your honeymoon?"

He placed his hands on either side of the door and deliberately leaned his body into Blaine's. Blaine groaned and tilted his head back, eyes closed. His fragrant breath escaped in a gasp from his open mouth.

Kurt had been honest when he told Blaine he had no knowledge of sex. _He had no intellectual knowledge._ What he had not realized at the time was that his body would instinctively guide him. And he would instinctively respond to a lover's body. Now he knew that. (And he had found the time to read those pamphlets as well.)

"And what about Karofsky?" Kurt whispered. "For all we know he is bullying some poor freshman who strikes him as queer. I am not afraid to face him if you are with me… "

Kurt wedged his thigh between his boyfriend's legs and pressed closer. Maybe it was manipulative as all hell, but Kurt was going to use every argument at his disposal. From the swell in Blaine's jeans it was increasingly apparent that a sexual argument had distinct possibilities. He lowered his mouth to Blaine's once more and sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth. Blaine eagerly explored Kurt's mouth, and sucked on Kurt's tongue in return. _Gaga, this was so hot_.

Blaine forced Kurt away from the door, mouths locked and hungry, and pushed him towards the bed. It took some will power and considerable physical strength, but Blaine was able to separate himself and hold Kurt at arm's length. He sat on the bed and signaled for Kurt to do the same. Blaine was somewhat dizzy and needed to clear his head. Kurt sat quietly, heart pounding. When Blaine spoke a few moments later his voice was raspy, but strong.

"Wanting to face down your aggressor is noble, Kurt. And I'm flattered to think that you want me to be your knight in shining armor, but is that really what you want to do?" Then he took a different tact. "Don't you think you are getting a better education at Dalton?"

Clearly Blaine was not convinced.

Kurt wanted to pout but thought better of it. He knew it would take some effort to convince Blaine to leave Dalton. He had thought about it from Blaine's perspective as well. Kurt was prepared for this line of reasoning.

Before Kurt could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Burt poked his head in moment later and saw the boys sitting quietly on the bed. Obviously they were having their chat.

"Guys, just wanted you to know Carole and I are going out to the movies. Finn is over at Puck's and is supposed to be home by 11. Be good! Hope to see you again soon, Blaine."

The door closed again.

Kurt faced Blaine where they sat on the bed. Then he took Blaine's hand in both of his larger hands.

"We are getting a great education at Dalton. I have been working my ass off in school for the first time in my life and I respect a lot of the faculty. But as long as we keep high GPAs at McKinley and do well on our SATs we can get into Ohio State, right? Or have you changed your mind about OSU?"

He knew Blaine had not. Blaine just shook his head. No.

Kurt continued, trying to sound as logical as possible.

"I know that you are the Warblers' lead singer and I can't blame you for thinking that you don't want to lose that. Unfortunately, despite our best efforts, the Warblers have already lost the competition this year."

Kurt hoped the next bit would not sound too mean. "So where is the glory in being the lead singer of an acapella group that appears in every nursing home within a 50 mile radius of Westerville?"

Blaine registered surprise on his handsome face, but to Kurt's relief, finally shrugged with a wry grin and slightly nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Blaine, we could try again as seniors, but who is to say anything different would happen? And honestly, I don't think my parents have the funds to pay another year's tuition so I probably would not be there to compete. What is the point of staying the rest of the year if I'll just wind up at McKinley my senior year anyway?"

Kurt took Blaine's other hand and held them both in his lap. "New Directions is still in the running. _At Nationals_. They still have the opportunity to win and we could be part of that!"

Blaine's eyes were downcast, studying his hands in Kurt's lap. Kurt wondered what this thoughtfulness on the part of his gorgeous boyfriend could mean.

Okay, enough talk for now, thought Kurt. He had just one more point to make. "And do you know how awesome you look in those ridiculously tight jeans and that Henley you have on? My sweet Gaga, Blaine." Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up so they were eye to eye. "What if you got to wear outfits like this EVERY day? I swear, I could not keep my hands off of you."

Blaine blushed but looked pleased. What 17 year old did not want to know that his boyfriend found him irresistible?

Kurt grabbed the collar of Blaine's gray shirt with both hands and pulled himself up on his knees leaning over Blaine. Of course he was trying to win Blaine over to his way of thinking, but it was also true that Blaine was amazingly hot. He delivered an ardent kiss. Blaine held onto the countertenor as they fell back onto the mattress. Both boys stretched out on the bed and wound themselves around each other, crossing boundaries with mouths and hands.

For the time being, brains were disengaged and the only contest for their tongues would be in pleasuring each other. At once lost in each other, Kurt buried his swollen lips in the crook between Blaine's shoulder and his neck, alternately nipping and licking while Blaine grasped at Kurt and groaned his desire. More skin, more skin were the only words Kurt heard in his head. He reached down and found the hem of Blaine's shirt with both hands and pulled it up. Blaine leaned up slightly and raised his arms and in a flash the shirt was gone. The same technique proved effective with Kurt's sweater coat, then his undershirt.

When their bodies came together again the sensations of skin against skin surprised both of them. They were pioneers exploring new sexual boundaries, eager to share their discoveries of each other.

Slowly Blaine's hands traced down Kurt's pale chest above him and Kurt caught his breath when Blaine brought his soft lips to one of Kurt's nipples. A few tentative touches with Blaine's tongue aroused one nipple, then the other. His dark stubble shot amazing sensations where he brushed against Kurt's chest. This was new territory for both of them. Kurt's head was pitched back and he groaned from the feelings. He moved down and wetly licked and sucked Blaine's nipples in return. They went back and forth like this for a while, exploring with lips, teeth and tongues, and experimenting with sensations of wetness, heat and coolness.

Finally Blaine found Kurt's lips with his own and they opened their mouths to share the salty flavors of each other's skin in a startlingly intimate exchange. It is in such caresses that passion is conceived. A line was crossed, a border was breached, a timeless signal was simultaneously sent and received.

From his position on top, Kurt moved Blaine's arms above his curly dark head and boldly ground his hips into Blaine's. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth and moved his legs apart, thrusting up into Kurt. Blaine's response was one of total submission, surprising and further arousing them both. Kurt's eyes flew open and he instinctively bucked his hips again. Blaine met his thrust and wound his legs around Kurt locking his ankles around Kurt's hips. Their erections strained against their jeans, aching for freedom but craving the heated friction too much to stop._ If this was what dry humping felt like, why would anyone in their right mind stop?_

Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt staring at him, pupils dilated and unfocussed in his passion. Kurt was so fucking perfect. Blaine struggled briefly to free his arms that Kurt held above his head and succeeded. Blaine simply had to hold onto the boy who was ravishing him. Among other things, he wanted Kurt's tongue in his mouth. Blaine grasped Kurt's head and guided Kurt's mouth to his. Kurt eagerly found his lover's willing mouth and thrust into it with his tongue, repeatedly claiming it as his own. He thoroughly ravaged Blaine, probing his open mouth, nipping his lips and sucking on his tongue while forcefully thrusting his hips. Blaine was whimpering in his need for Kurt. If there was a way for boys to fuck while they still had their jeans on, this seemed to be it.

Kurt moaned and pushed away from Blaine, reaching between them to unbutton his jeans. Any modesty was gone. His tongue had been doing something his cock wanted to do. Hell, needed to do. He pushed off of Blaine and onto his back, and then quickly peeled off his jeans and his underwear. Kurt's engorged cock sprang free, glistening with pre-come and glowing a deep red, almost purple. The room took on a musky smell and Blaine's sexual hunger took over. Fuck yeah, he was 100% gay.

Kurt moved to take his penis in hand but was pushed away by Blaine, who was barely containing all the saliva that flooded his mouth. Blaine had seen blow jobs in porn movies but movies did not reveal the pungent aroma or the heat that radiates from an erect penis. Movies did not expose the taste of pre-come or the sensation of the thrusting penis in Blaine's mouth. This was the real thing and Blaine was a little overwhelmed by his senses. So he simply imagined what he would like to have someone do with his cock and did that to Kurt's.

Kurt, on the other hand, knew nothing at all about giving or getting head. Blaine's scorching mouth, his alternately rough and silken tongue, oh my Gaga, his tongue whirling around the head of Kurt's cock was fucking amazing. He instinctively bucked his hips and Blaine gagged loudly from the sudden thrust of cock. Kurt's apologized with his eyes; his mouth could not form words anymore. Blaine recovered and grasped his lover's cock at the base, licking up and down until his throat stopped aching. He more cautiously sucked on Kurt this time, head bobbing, cheeks hollowing out each time as he moved to the tip. When Kurt put a hand into Blaine's curls urging him to move faster, he did so, careful to observe Kurt's thrusting hips. Kurt was moaning loudly and making incoherent noises. He cried out and tried to pull Blaine's head away, but Blaine would not let him. Blaine knew what was happening and he had every intention of taking Kurt's semen into his mouth. Almost sobbing, Kurt splashed into Blaine's willing throat, changed forever.

Blaine gently pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him softly for several moments as Kurt drifted in and out. He somehow managed to pull a comforter over them before sleep overtook them.

[...]

Strangely, Kurt was the first to awaken, perhaps an hour later, totally relaxed and warm. He stretched carefully, trying not to disturb the boy sleeping next to him. He was amazed by the sexual experience they had shared. He had never felt so happy. He hoped that was true for Blaine, too.

Kurt reflected on their conversation about transferring to McKinley. He was trying his best to be patient with Blaine. However, he knew that there were regulations involved and there was not a lot of time to decide. If they wanted to join New Directions as transfer students they had to be enrolled at least 30 days before the date of the competition. The national competition was just six weeks away.

Beside him his boyfriend stirred and snuggled closer. Blaine's hand moved across his chest and caressed his stomach. Kurt looked down at the gorgeous curly-haired boy lying on his shoulder. He felt his penis growing erect just from looking at Blaine's mouth. Gaga, he was turning into a horny mess. His dad had tried to warn him… Blaine stirred again and opened his eyes, seeing his boyfriend looking down at him. He smiled sweetly and Kurt answered his smile with a tender kiss.

Blaine reached up to pull Kurt's head into a deeper kiss. Kurt was not surprised to taste the faint chocolate from earlier in the evening but there was definitely another flavor there-something of a bitter aftertaste like coffee-or was that what _he_ tasted like? Blaine moaned in Kurt's mouth and moved his lower torso against Kurt. Suddenly Kurt understood and he was embarrassed by his selfishness. What was he thinking? He reached under the covers with his free hand to find Blaine's erection in his jeans. Blaine pitched into his cupped hand and moved his tongue more assertively into Kurt's mouth.

There was no need for shyness or reticence between them now. Kurt undid the buttons and unzipped Blaine's jeans. He moved his shoulder out from under Blaine but kept Blaine's head in the crook of his arm, caressing Blaine's body and reaching down to push Blaine's jeans and boxers off of his hips. Blaine lifted his butt and pushed everything off in one move.

When he returned to Kurt's mouth and possessive arms he made no secret of his needs. Blaine took Kurt's hand, licking the palm until it was slick with his spit, then guided Kurt's wet hand onto his erect penis. He sighed as the warm, willing hand wrapped around his aching arousal. Kurt began pumping and moving up on down on Blaine's cock. Blaine gratefully buried himself in Kurt's arms and sucked on Kurt's neck as he moved his hips in time with the rhythm that Kurt set. The heat from Blaine's cock quickly dried the saliva, so Kurt momentarily stopped to lick his own hand from time to time, always quickly returning to Blaine's erection. Each time Blaine responded with more abandon. Kurt felt the slickness of the pre-come as he moved his thumb around the sensitive spot under the head of Blaine's throbbing penis, making Blaine feverishly tongue Kurt's neck and ear. Kurt loved knowing he could pleasure Blaine in this way.

The smell of sex rose in the muggy air that escaped from beneath the comforter as Blaine began to thrust more rapidly, urging Kurt to speed up his movements as well. Blaine deserted Kurt's bruised neck and gasped for air as his orgasm grew closer. Finally, the dark haired boy clutched at the covers and thrust into his beloved Kurt's tight grasp as he shuddered and came.

Kurt got up and went into to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth and towel to wipe off his grateful boyfriend, who appeared unable to do much for himself in his current spent condition. Kurt threw the towels in the laundry basket and laid down beside Blaine as he dozed off.

[...]

The boys woke ravenous. Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator of leftovers from dinner a few hours before. They were happily eating off of one plate, feeding one another, and generally acting like goofy lovesick teenagers.

Blaine was the first one to take up the conversation that had begun in the bedroom just after dinner.

"What about how ethical you always tell me Mr. Schuester is? Do you think he would allow us to sing in the competition? I think he would want to avoid any appearance of bad conduct; he would never risk having New Directions eliminated!"

"Well, I did talk to Mr. Schue-"

"What?"

"Calm yourself, Blaine. All I asked him was if _I_ transferred back could _I _sing in the competition…and he told me I would need to be back in school in the next two weeks. _Two weeks_."

Kurt let that sink in.

"I did not ask him about you. If you want to come with me, we can talk to him and find out. But you only have a couple of weeks to make up your mind."

Blaine did not say anything right away. Then he put down his fork and slowly turned to Kurt. He felt like everything was happening around him in slow motion. He heard himself ask the question, but he was not sure he wanted to know the answer. In spite of all that, he made himself look Kurt straight in the eye. _Courage._

"Kurt, are you planning to go back to McKinley no matter what?"

Kurt had purposely avoided this part of the argument. He had tortured himself with that same question. Was winning so important to him that he was willing to leave Dalton and risk his relationship with Blaine?

Kurt did not have an answer for himself or for Blaine. And he hated himself for that. So he did not answer the Blaine's question, but what he did tell Blaine was the truth.

He took Blaine into his arms and held him close to his heart.

"I love you. Leaving Dalton without you is the last thing in the world that I want to do."

**Did you like it? Leave me a review to let me know!**


End file.
